Xindi
|Planet=Xindus |Affiliation=Xindi Council (until 2311) United Federation of Planets (2311-pres) |Classification=Aquatic non-humanoid Humanoid Reptilian humanoid Insectoid humanoid bird-like non-humanoid |Lifespan= |Sexes=Male and Female |Distinctive Features=distinctive ridges on their cheek bones. |altimage=200px 200px }} The Xindi was an alliance of civilizations that all evolved on the planet Xindus, inside the Delphic Expanse. When Xindus was destroyed in the 2030s, the surviving races spread out across the Expanse. On March 22nd, 2153, the Xindi launched an attack on Earth and killed millions of Humans. Investigation eventually revealed that the Xindi had been manipulated for decades by an advanced extra-dimensional civilization hoping to alter the course of history by encouraging them to destroy Earth. ( ) The Xindi had joined the United Federation of Planets by 2311. ( ; ) Xindi species Six species of Xindi evolved on Xindus, and all but one species survived the cataclysm which destroyed their original homeworld. The remaining species are bound together by the Xindi Council. Despite mutual distrust and hostility, the five have made every effort to remain united, fearing a second devastating war like the conflict responsible for the loss of their homeworld. * Xindi-Aquatics * Xindi-Arboreals * Xindi-Avians * Xindi-Insectoids * Xindi-Primates * Xindi-Reptilians The Arboreals are perhaps the most peaceful of the Xindi races, only striking out violently when attacked by others. They are known to be somewhat lethargic, although they grow agitated when around water, which seems to invoke a phobic reaction in most Arboreals. As their name indicates, they prefer to shelter in trees. Of the other four races, they are most closely allied with the Primates, who are also of mammalian stock. The Aquatics are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to over-analyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. Xindi-Aquatic communication is highly complex and, since the Aquatics are underwater beings, they do not use their mouths, instead generating sounds through organs near their gills. When using the past tense, they switch to SONAR. They respond better to visual stimuli, however, and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat hushed tones with suspicion. ( ) The Insectoids are the most numerous species, a consequence of their rapid rate of reproduction. They are asexual, and lay eggs. Their average life expectancy is twelve years. The Insectoid language is a clicking dialog that is the most unusual and complex of all Xindi languages. In fact, there are 67 dialects. Insectoids have names that grow longer and more difficult to pronounce as they grow older. They interpret raised voices as a sign of hostility. They are quick to make decisions and are often in alliance with the Reptilians. ( ) The Primates are the Xindi race most closely resembling Humans. They are typically stereotyped as honest and trustworthy by other Xindi, but on balance are often convinced of their intellectual superiority over the other races. Nowhere near as aggressive as Reptilians or Insectoids, they are in fact possibly the most arrogant of the five species. Given their comparatively soft skin, they are not seen as being very resilient. Their engineering know-how is greatly respected, however. ( ) The Reptilians are the most aggressive and militaristic of the Xindi. They are perceived as being untrustworthy and impatient by the other races, but are often called upon to defend all Xindi in times of war. Military rank often determines social status. Despite a history of conflict with the Insectoids, this is the race they most frequently associate with, to the point of sharing spacecraft. Reptilians are cold blooded, and bask under thermal lamps when aboard ships or otherwise cut off from direct solar energy. ( ) Appendices Appearances }} 2153 * (First Appearance) * * * }} * }} * * }} * * 2154 * (Eggs only) * }} * * * * * }} * * }} (alternate timeline) 2165 * }} (alternate timeline) 2410 * (Xindi-Primate appearance, others mentioned) }} External link * Category:Xindi Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures